Daddy?
by ShadeLilium
Summary: As Raven is fighting the gang in Baction he hurts Karol badly in a mental way. Poor Karol can't be his normal self around him anymore. What'll Raven do in order to gain Karol's trust? Rated T, since I don't know what words could end up in there.. ;
1. Prologue

**To all of you reading my other story, I'm sorry. Yes, I've been lazy. I now feel that I might not be able to finish that story.. I just don't have the same writing lust for it as back then.. Writing 1 phrase for that story would take me longer than making 3 chapters for this one. Maybe, one day, I might find the lust to continue.**

**Please enjoy this story. *Spoiler alert!* If you're planning on playing this game, you should not read this story. Save it for later. ;)**

* * *

**Daddy?**

Karol sat there, shocked, laying pressure on his bleeding arm. His senses had been screaming that something really bad would happen, something that would hurt. Who would've known it would turn out like this?

They had just fought Captain Schwann, the very same old man that they had been traveling with for a couple of months. The very same, but at the same time not. All kinds of questions and emotions had been filling his head and heart, making him feel dizzy and weak. So he had barely managed to hear what he, himself, had blurted out. The very deep need, desire and biggest wish he had kept secret for so long. All he had ever wanted.

A Dad.

He had unknowingly been building up a feeling for the old man, the kind of feelings a boy would feel towards his parents. Love. Undying love. A love of the purest kind, so well contained, so easilly hidden. But at a time of betrayal, disappointment and intense agony it all spilled.

_"Raven? Why..? WHY?" Karol had yelled, voice shaking, eyes stinging as everyone around him spilled out their feelings and questions to the man too, whom had become an empty shell of what once was their comrade and friend. A shell filled to the brim with another person. Someone who was not Raven, not even close. This man was Captain Schwann. A bad guy. Schwann had only glared at them with those empty blue eyes, once filled with a certain light. Now they were dead. Schwann charged. Karol tried to block the best he could and stand firm, but he was flung backwards onto his back._

_"I-I really liked you, Raven." Karol said, without thinking, in a shaky voice, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "I couldn't tell you before.. But if my Dad were-" _

_He couldn't finish his sentence. His left arm had been pinned to the floor by Schwanns sword, making him scream out in pain. Schwann looked at him coldly sending shivers up Karol's spine, whom was still pinned to the floor, panting hard, shaking all over, and letting his tears freely run down his cheeks, gritting his teeth together, frustrated, not to mention, confused with Ravens.. No, Schwann's actions. _

_"How unfortunate," he said, "Raven isn't here."_

_In one painful move he removed his sword just in time to counter Yuri's attack. Karol was too emotionally shaken to notice. All he could do was mumbling to himself. The same word over and over again, wearing a tearstreaked blank face. "Why?"_

_He had lost all sense, forgotten where he were, who was there, forgot the danger and just curled up in a ball, escaping to his own little world. He was 5 years old, being held in the arms of a shadow. A shadow that could very well be his long lost father. They were on a grassy field, flowers in full bloom, shining in all the rainbows colors. Karol was being rocked in the arms of the shadow, like a baby. He slowly leaned into the soft movements and closed his eyes sleepily. He felt safe._

_But then the shadow tightened his grip painfully, making Karol snap his eyes open._

_The shadows face grew a pair of eyes. A pair of icy blue eyes. They made him feel cold all over. It felt like all air was sucked out of him. Slowly, painfully He was stunned. Glaring wide-eyed into the eyes of the shadow, the greenfield fading into darkness._

_"Ka..l.. Karol..!" The whispers from the dark smacked him out of this state of petrifaction and he struggled back to the real world._

Everyone had been calling his name for a while and he slowly uncurled himself sat up, laid pressure on the damaged arm by reflex and was left in utter shock as he starred into the warm eyes of... Raven. Raven was back. He was shaking under the weight of a big piece of the roof, obviously, he had saved Karol. But somehow, he just wanted to get away from him. This man whom had betrayed him and his trust.

Those blue eyes..

Suddenly he felt a hand yanking the back of the collar of his shirt, dragging him along, while he continued to stare into those eyes, witnessing the guilt and sadness of an old man. But whenever he blinked, the only thing he could see was those cold eyes, draining all his life. It was really heart-wrenching to see Raven's lips move and to hear the silent ghostly whisper that most probably only reached his ears, telling him "I'm sorry."

The roof collapsed over Raven. And that's when Karol cried his heart out.

He never wanted him to die. But neither did he want to be hurt. Maybe it was for the best..?

* * *

**R&R Please! :D**


	2. Survival

**I'm finally updating this story. To make it up to all of you, I plan on releasing another chapter in a jiffy. DEAR READERS, AN UPDATE ON MY OTHER STORY! I HAVE A FEW IDEAS ABOUT A PLOT FOR IT, SINCE IT'S BEEN PLOTLESS THIS WHOLE TIME! I'LL START WORKING ON IT THIS WEEK!... I hope...**

**Please enjoy this chapter of Daddy? Since I, myself is very pleased with the result. **

* * *

He coughed, he spit out blood, he remorsed. Why was he so weak? Why was he too weak to stop himself in time, to stop himself from hurting those he held dear.

He was laying under a lot of rubble, a few bones broken, some internal bleeding, hearing voices approaching. But none of that mattered to him. He couldn't think straight, didn't even try to call for those strangely familiar voices. He didn't deserve to be helped. He had done something horrible, and now it had come back to bite him in the butt. Those words that he could hear in the back of his head, those stabbing words.

_"I-I really liked you, Raven.. I couldn't tell you before.. But if my Dad were.."_

Just what was the kid going to say? The kids face when he interrupted, when he stabbed.. He had broken the poor kid. When he had whispered those two words as the group retreated he was sure that Karol heard. But words are meaningless. That would probably just make things worse.

How he hated himself right now.

He really cared for Karol. Seeing him suffering by his sword.. Tears silently rolled down his cheeks. Yes, he wanted to die.

However, some people have something else in mind.

"CAPTAIN SCHWAAAAN!" LeBlanc called out at the top of his lungs.

"I say, we have come to rescue you!" Tweedle A called out, not as loud as his superior though. His throat would surely break.

"Captain Schwann, please, call us if you can hear us!" Tweedle B called.

A sob was what they got in response. They freezed at the spot, looking rather stupid the way they stood, but it was all in order to determine where the muffled sound came from.

Another sob.

They hurried in the direction of the sound, hearing other muffled sounds coming from down below, they started removing the rubble, piece after piece, LeBlanc digging the fastest.

When they finally reached down to their Captain, they quickly pulled him out of Baction, carefull not to hurt him further. It was rather awkward, seeing their captain crying like that.. After a few minutes they decided to try and snap him out of it and treat his wounds.

Tweedle A and B started to peel of his armor while LeBlanc tried to knock some sense into his Captain.

"Captain Schwann, please, snap out of it!" He said while slapping him lightly in the face. When Raven didn't react, but only continued to weep, he took a deep breath and leaned close to his Captains ears.

Then he yelled.

"SNAP OUT OF IT THIS INSTANT, SOLDIER!

Raven immediately snapped out of it, gazed shocked at LeBlanc, then realized the hot fluid running down his cheeks and hurriedly stopped the flow and cleaned his face with his now ungloved hands. LeBlanc and the Tweedles stood up and saluted their Captain while at the same time begging for forgiveness. He sat himself up.

"What the hell happened?" Raven asked, acting like he hadn't just cried in front of his men, paying no attention to their apologies.

They immediately silenced and LeBlanc responded "Sir, the building collapsed!"

"Well, that I already know. What I meant was, why are you guys here? How did ya find me in that big mess?" His slang-ridden speech slowly returning.

"Sir! Yuri and his friends came out of the building and told us everything." Tweedle B answered.

"... How were they all doin'?" Raven asked silently.

"I say, the little guy looked like an emotional mess, the others seemed sad too. But, I say, they should be alright." Tweedle A answered.

Raven felt a new wave of guilt washing over him. He made everyone sad. What should he do now?

"... Sir! Awaiting orders!" LeBlanc stated.

Raven couldn't decide. He would have listened to his heart but... Since he didn't have a heart that was a bit difficult. He thought it over and over again, could he really be so shameless as to show himself in front of them all? Would they be happy or angry? How would Karol react?

_'Karol...' _The name echoed in his head. He had to make it up to him.

That decides it.

"Where are they headed?" He asked, determined.

"I believe they went in search of Heracles." Tweedle B answered.

"Men, we have our heading. Now let's go." Raven ordered.

_'Karol. I'll be there soon.'_

_

* * *

_

***Sigh* I love the Schwann brigade. 3 PLEASE REVIEW! .**


	3. Happy or Sad?

**See? I actually kept to a promise! xD**

**Maybe just not on the right story.. This one doesn't have as much popularity as my other one which I have trouble writing. T_T**

**I just like this one better.. Can't help it :/ ... I suck. . **

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Karol sat there on the bed silently, wearing a blank expression on his face while Yuri was bandaging his arm. Yuri glanced down on him ever so worried. He had been like that ever since they left. Not a single sound had escaped his lips.

"God damn it, Karol! Snap out of it! ... I don't like seeing you like this." Yuri said sadly when he had finished bandaging his arm. Karol didn't say a word but at least he reacted, stood up and left to hit the deck.

Everyone had heard him when he spilled his feelings. It had shocked them a bit, that Karol viewed him as a father.. Yet, not THAT much. They all knew that Raven meant a big deal to Karol and Karol meant a lot to them. It was hard to stand by seeing him in a world of hurt.

Everyone starred at him as he came out with Yuri behind him. Rita looked concerned, Judith had a solemn look plastered on her face, even Repede seemed worried and Yuri let a sigh escape his lips. This was gonna be tough.

"Karol, we need you to help out in the next battles to come.. So please, snap out of it. You can moarn later.." It sounded more rash than intended. Karol flinched.

"I understand." He said ever so quietly.

"We are sad too, you know." Judith added.

Karol didn't have the time, nor the energy to answer as Heracles started to fire at them. Ba'ul roared and made a hard right turn, knocking everyone over. Karol hit his left arm and shut his lips tight in order not to scream.

"Shit! Anyone see anywhere safe to land?" Yuri yelled.

"They don't shoot from over there!" Rita yelled and pointed in a certain direction.

"Ba'ul!" Judith called and Ba'ul obediently flew them there, dropped them off and took his leave.

Yuri took a look around. "Hey, all the guards are out!" he said wondering.

All of the sudden LeBlanc, Tweedle A and B appears out of nowhere. They all start a conversation while Karol is still floating around in his own thoughts.

"Looking at you guys makes me remember a face that I'm trying hard to forget!" Rita screamed.

"What sort of face do ya mean? Must be some poor sap with a pretty ugly mug!"

Everyone starred in disbelief. One starred with much more than that. Raven came into view and hell started for Karol.

He felt happy. Then weird, awkward, frustrated, sad, angry, hurt, horrified but mostly scared. Scared that he might try and end his life again. Scared he might call him Dad. Too scared to cry.

Raven raised his bow in one swift move, sending Karol a shake up his spine. He started shaking and he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He shot, there was a clanck then a thump and a guard fell to the ground, but it didn't relief Karol though.

"All right. Men! Hold down the fort from here!" Raven ordered. And with that LeBlanc,Tweedle A and Tweedle B were off.

"Don't try to pretend you forgot what you did, old man." Yuri said in an almost threatening tone.

"I see." Raven said. "Well then do me a favor and put me down quick." He tossed his knife to Yuri.

"If I have ta be done in by you guys here.. Well, there're worse ways I could go." He said almost sadly.

"Now that you've turned on Alexei, your blastia could be shut down anytime. So you might as well die here... Is that what you mean?" Judith asked.

"I've been a dead man for over ten years." Raven sighed.

"Raven, you came here to settle accounts with us, didn't you?" Yuri asked rashly. "Well, Brave Vesperia would be pleased to take care of that for you" Yuri finished.

Karol gasped as Yuri walked over to Raven. He didn't know what to do. Try to stop him or let him do it?

Yuri hit him, and he hit him hard, causing Raven to groan in pain.

"Your life belongs to Brave Vesperia now. From now on, whether you live or die depends on us." Yuri smirked. His smirk faded, and he glanced concerned at Karol. He might not want to be near Raven, but saving Estelle is too important to let extra fire power go but if Raven tried to do something to Karol, he would pay dearly. He continued ahead.

Judith and Rita slowly followed as Karol almost panicked. What should he do? Rita had hit him pretty hard in the stomach causing him to keel over.

Chance!

He hurriedly slipped past him, still clenching his left arm.

"How is your arm, kid?" Raven asked in a silent tone. What did he think? The freaking sword had went all the way through!

He looked back at Raven who was frowning at him with a hurt and worried look in his eyes, arms hanging to the sides. Karol turned his head to the front.

"It's fine." He said in a chilly tone. He really didn't know how else to respond in order not to start crying.

How was he going to get through this?

* * *

**Poor Karol, can't face Raven at all. :/ How am I going to fix this? :B Mwa hah hah haha hah! I've got the power!**

**Review please! O3o**


End file.
